There's a Time and a Place
by Howling Shadow
Summary: John and Sherlock, just friends? Or do they want more?


There's a time and a place

John. -SH

Sherlock, what is it? -JW

What are you doing? -SH

I'm at work, why are you asking, you never ask? -JW

Oh no reason... -SH

What have you done? -JW

Well...I may have gotten on the wrong side of a famous kidnapper...don't go your usual route home this afternoon, alright? -SH

Again? I'll take the bus. -JW

No, don't do that, too obvious...I'll tell you what, wait for me. I'll come get you after work. What time do you get off today? -SH

Two. Sherlock what the hell have you done to get on the wrong side of a kidnapper? No actually I don't want to know. -JW

You really don't want to know, or you just think you don't want to know? I could tell you... -SH

Fine, tell me. Surprise me. -JW

Oh, it's not much of a surprise. Remember the case about a week ago...the one with the Prime Minister's daughter? -SH

Yes, I do. -JW

Well...I may have finally found the kidnapper. And I may have...said something that angered her... -SH

Right, of course you did, your Sherlock Holmes, you can't keep you mouth shut. But then again with a brain like yours who would? -JW

...You're angry. -SH

Yes, Sherlock, I'm angry. I just...I...want you to keep safe. You act like such an idiot sometimes. -JW

I love you too, John. -SH

What? How did...you...what? -JW

Never mind. I'll pick you up at two. -SHInside the flat, Sherlock silently cursed himself. Had he really said that?

Alright...-JW

John put his phone down, what the hell did Sherlock mean, it was obviously a joke or something, it must be.

Funny joke, Sherlock. -JW

Sherlock opened his latest text. John thought he was joking? Let him think 't it though? Thanks. -SH

Are you alright, by the way, you never normally tell jokes? -JW

Sherlock sighed.I'm fine. See you later. -SH

Sherlock turned his phone off, sighing again. Was John really that obtuse?

John frowned at the message, something was seriously wrong with Sherlock, why else would he say that. No way could he possibly be in ... no, that's just stupid.

There's a time and a place

Sherlock stepped out of the taxi, telling the cabbie to wait for him. He walked into the clinic and approached the receptionist. "John Watson, please?" he asked.

John let out a sigh, he had just finished and was left waiting for Sherlock, finally work was over.

The receptionist smiled, replying, "He just finished for the day. If you want an appointment, I can schedule you one for tomorrow?" Sherlock frowned before shaking his head and answering, "No, I'm here to pick him up." The receptionist smiled again, a different one this time; one that suggested she knew something he didn't. "I'll call him out."

A brief ringing threw John out of his thoughts. 'Yeah, I'm coming now. Thank you.' John picked up his bag and coat and left his office, to be met with a tall figure waiting for him. 'Hello, Sherlock.'

Sherlock turned, smiling, "John!" He suddenly stopped, schooling his face to be apathetic. It wouldn't do for him to be too enthusiastic, not after the...mistake he had made that morning. The two walked out the door, the receptionist calling after them, "Have fun on your date!" Sherlock said nothing, instead glancing over at John, and seeing the frown on his face. He sighed softly, waiting for the usual denial.

'I'm not his date' laughed John, but out of the corner of his eye he was sure he saw Sherlock's face fall. 'He's my flatmate, my best friend even.'

Sherlock kept walking, trying to ignore the way he could feel his heart pounding, trying to ignore the building resentment that always came with John's denials. He moved towards the taxi, telling the driver to take them to Regent's Park. He turned to John, asking, "So then...how was work?"

John smiled before saying 'It was, in your words, tedious and dull. Same illnesses, nothing new. How was your day?'

Sherlock grimaced. "Boring."

John looked up and saw the look on Sherlock's face, before he knew it he was laughing. 'Well I'm sorry it wasn't satisfactory enough for you.'

Stranger: Sherlock frowned, not pleased with John's reaction, but soon smiled. He could never /not/ be happy when John was laughing. "Well, I didn't really do anything..."

'What no experiments? Goodness me, you must have been bored. Is that why you were texting me? You know one day someone will report me.'

"There was an experiment to determine if hydrochloric acid is strong enough to burn through metal. Inconclusive." He waved a hand, then responded to something else John had said, "And would it really be that bad if someone reported you? You'd have more time to spend with me..." He looked down towards John, and realized immediately that he had said something "a bit not good".

John smiled shyly 'Very good' He blushed deep red, why did he say that? And why did it sound like a come-on?

Sherlock frowned. Why was John reacting like that? Surely the text that morning... "Sorry about that text...I don't know what came over me..."

'What are you taking about?' John ignored the feeling he sudden got in his gut.

Sherlock shook his head. "Never mind."

'Oh you mean the... that text. Why are you saying sorry, you were joking weren't you?' John was very confused. 'I don't understand.'

Sherlock smiled slightly. John could be so obtuse. "Of course I was..." he trailed off, pausing for a moment before continuing, "But I thought that was something 'normal people' would apologise for?"

John's eyes widened. 'People only apologise for things when they mean't them. Sherlock, did you mean it?'

"No. Of course not." He sighed inwardly, and wondered for a moment if that reply was too abrupt, had come too quickly. There had already been one close call today, it wouldn't do to have another,

'Sorry, won't mention it again.' John couldn't help but feel sad, he didn't understand. Sherlock had written I love you too, it had sparked feelings in John and now Sherlock was saying it wasn't true. Stupid John, Stupid, stupid John.

There were a few awkward minutes where neither knew what to say, before the cabbie called out, "Regent's Park." Sherlock let John exit first, paying the taxi driver and then following John out into the park.

John turned to Sherlock 'Nice day for a walk.' He then turned sharply and strode off, deep in thought.

Sherlock trailed John, not really knowing what to say or knowing if anything needed to be said.

Why did it have to be so hard, why couldn't he form a simple sentence without sounding like a moron? This was Sherlock for God sake, his best friend, so why is it so awkward?

"So then..." Sherlock began, trailing off in hopes that John would have something to say.

'Sherlock, what are we doing here? Cause I have no idea, please illuminate it for me.' John smacked his hand on his forehead, Why am I such a bloody idiot?

Sherlock smiled. "Taking a walk..." he replied vaguely.

'Seriously. Is that all?' John blushed. Well Sherlock wasn't exactly going to say that they were taking a romantic stroll, was he?

S Sherlock cast a glance at John. Could he stop being so...adorable! "Well, we're also avoiding a possible kidnapping..."

'Oh yeah, I forgot about that, other things on my mind.' John's head wouldn't shut up all he could think was, I was thinking about you Sherlock, just you, nothing else matters apart from you, I' am going mental.

Sherlock nodded. Suddenly, he spun around, grabbing John by the hand. "Follow me!" He started to run, pulling John down one of the side paths.

'Sherlock, what the hell.' but John couldn't do anything but let himself be dragged down a random path.

"Come on, John!" Sherlock spotted a tree. /Low-hanging branches, long ones at that.../ He dragged John under the tree, pinning him against the trunk with hands on either side of his head.

John was sure he was bright red this time, and his breathing had gotten heavy. 'Sherlock what are you doing, did you see someone?'

Sherlock nearly growled, "Only you." He leaned his head forward, mashing his lips against John's. It was in no way a sweet kiss, and could never be described as chaste. Sherlock ran his tongue across John's lower lip.

John felt himself respond to Sherlock, he wrapped an arm around Sherlock's neck and tangled one in his hair, finally.

Sherlock opened his mouth, responding to John's actions. He felt a tongue slide against his own, briefly, hesitantly. It moved back, and he felt his own follow. He explored John's mouth with his tongue, thoughts easily changing from 'got to make this believable' to 'got to make this count'.

John pulled Sherlock closer, but somehow he wasn't close enough. His mouth suddenly had a mind of it's own, biting and kissing like crazy. He didn't care who saw, he was only focused on Sherlock, and right now this man was doing amazing things with his mouth. John felt Sherlock's tongue in his mouth and let out a quiet moan.

Sherlock pulled his mouth from John's, gasping in a breath before reopening his attack, this time on the skin underneath John's ear. He kissed and licked, daring to nip when he heard John gasp.

John closed his eyes and threw his head back, hitting it on the truck, this was bliss. Sherlock had gone from snogging him against a tree, to attacking his neck. Surely feeling like this, is against all morals.

Sherlock suddenly stopped, freezing. John certainly seemed to be enjoying this, but his earlier reactions, and all previous ones, to any indication that Sherlock could possibly love him, that they could be dating, had been quickly and violently rejected. John didn't really want this. He couldn't possibly. Who could want him, a sociopath? He moved his face backwards, looking into John's confused expression. He had no reason to have done that, no logical reason, come one, Sherlock, think, think... "There. That should have gotten rid of our tail." No stupid, /stupid/, why had he just said that? He loved John, he knew he loved John, but John...John couldn't possibly...there was no way...John couldn't...love him...

John groaned when Sherlock pulled away, he was met with a very red faced Sherlock. 'Sh-Sh-Sh-Sherlock' He found himself gasping for breath, that was wonderful, brilliant, and it felt right, so why did Sherlock stop? 'Sherlock...What was that all about?'

Sherlock felt the hole in his chest grow deeper. This had been the only kiss he would ever get from John, likely...why had he stopped? He thought back for a moment, remembered his excuse... "The kidnapper. She had a tail on us. That should have gotten rid of our stalkers..."

John's face fell. 'So it wasn't for real then. Alright.' John brushed himself off and moved away from Sherlock. John couldn't look Sherlock in the eye, not after the way he reacted.

Sherlock turned, eyes following John. Wait did he... "John?" His friend turned, face a careful mask. "Did you want it to be real?"

'Of course I did.' John turned to Sherlock slowly. 'I bloody like you, you idiot, but it doesn't matter. Lets go home.'

Sherlock refused to begin walking, instead almost falling backward until he was leaning against the tree. John liked him? But he...he had always denied...he never...how? How could Sherlock be so /stupid/? How could he not have recognized it... "I meant it."

'No you didn't, it was just your stupid case again.' Tears burned the back of John's throat. 'You'll never want me, the way I want you. That's not how you do things.' A single tear ran down John's face.

Sherlock stepped forward, raising his hand to gently wipe the tear off John's face. "That's not what I'm talking about. Well, I suppose it is, in a way..." He trailed off, feeling distressed when John began to cry. He didn't know what to do, emotions weren't his area...but he couldn't leave John like that. He loved him. He took another step forward, raising his arms and embracing him, hugging him. "That's not what I was referring to."

'Then what was it then. Just a game. Let's see how far we can make Johnny go before he says the three big words. Why would you do that...I...' John couldn't carry on, he just let himself hug Sherlock back, it was either this or punching the git.

"No!" Sherlock nearly snapped, how could John not be getting this? Not be getting what he was trying to say! "No, I wouldn't do that, not to you..." He breathed in John's scent, currently a blend of tea, disinfectant, and something warm that was uniquely John. He breathed in John's scent, letting it calm him. "That's not what I was referring to," he repeated, "The text this morning. I meant it."

John gasped.' You love me. But I thought you were married to your work, and asexual. I'm really confused.' John took a breath before saying 'So the kiss was it real or not?'

Sherlock smiled. John was finally getting it. "The kiss was real. The tail was not. I'm not asexual, I never said that, that was your assumption...if you must know, I am gay. But celibate, haven't dated since university...but you..." He shook his head. "And the work thing...well, you've become part of my work."

John's eyes widened and he grabbed Sherlock by the collar and pulled his lips to his. 'I love you too, you bloody idiot.' he muttered against Sherlock's lips.

Sherlock smiled. This was good. This was right. He broke away from John, asking him, "Now, would you like to do something? Dinner, maybe, although it's a bit early...get some tea?" He looked down at John, at the man he loved, "Or do you want to go home?"

John smiled up at Sherlock, he had bruised lips and red cheeks, his hair was a different story entirely. 'I don't care' He took Sherlock's hand. 'As long as I'm with you, I'm happy.'

Sherlock gazed down at John, joy nearly radiating off of him. "Alright. Let's go home then, we can get dinner at Angelo's later." He leaned down, pressing a kiss to John's cheek. "And this time, don't even think about telling him we're not a couple."

'Sherlock, I'm going to be shouting it from the rooftops. Don't even think about stopping me.' John blushed before saying. 'Oh and we really need to kiss like that again, it was...nice.'

"Very nice." The two walked out from under the tree, getting back on a path. They were hand in hand, and just passing a group of people when Sherlock leaned down and whispered, "We can repeat that experience when we get home."

John let out a shaky breath and he could bet he was turning bright red. 'Good'

The new couple made their way out of the park, and, catching a taxi, returned home.

Hey guys, new story time:

This was a roleplay on Omegle that was too good to be left, it was co-written by Howling-Shadow and Quend. So review if you liked it, and check her Tumblr and fan fiction page(s).

Thanks :)

~HS and Quend


End file.
